Halo Prime
by Sci-Fi-Reader
Summary: What happens when Master Chief and a group of marines switch into a diffrent world, switching places with a bounty Hunter, Samus Aran, from a diffrent galxay? What will they do? R&R! I made a double of this story just for you Samus fans!
1. The Master Chief

Chapter 1

The Master Chief

John, a.k.a. Master Chief, looked out across the green plains of Earth and the craters of destruction. After the incident on Halo, John had made his way back to Earth. Having saved Earth from the Flood and obliterating an entire Covenant Armada, the Chief was put in charge of the section Captain Keys used to cover. Still, he insisted on being treated like a regular Spartan solider instead of a Captain. He still wore his MJOLNIR armor, the same one that he wore when on Halo, and still fought with the same stamina, power and intelligence. The Covenant, an alien race that has the most powerful army known in the galaxy, had somehow found the coordinates of Earth and was beginning their attack. The welcome wagon had ambushed the first group of Covenant to land on Earth, but the fight was still tough, and there were many casualties.

"Sir," a marine called from behind him, "Our indicators show that six more Covenant drop ships are about to be dispatched and are going to landing in sector nine."

The Chief grunted, "Send units three and four to greet them and send sniper squads on the roof to take out the enemy."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing private."

"Sir?" The marine asked,

"Ready my weapons, I'm heading in with unit three."

"Yes sir." The Chief had stood and watched his marines fight, and watched some die. He was tried of standing around and barking orders, he was entering the battle.

On board the Covenant vessel_ Pathogen of Death_, The Elite named Zuka 'Zamamee looked at the Prophets at the head table. Prophets were the highest rank of aliens of the Covenant race, but never fought. They wore large, complex head piece set with gemstones and wired for communications. A silver mantle rested on his shoulders and supported a fancifully woven cluster of gold wires which extended forward to place a microphone in front of their bony lips.

"There has been report of a soldier on this planet with special armor." A Prophet said,

"According to our files," another Prophet said, "This human is responsible for over two thousand deaths of our army, and was the sole survivor from Halo."

"Also responsible for the death of an entire Covenant Armada." The third and final Prophet said.

"By himself Excellency?" the Elite said in surprise,

"We believe this human has special armor that is surpassing that of our own. We need this human disposed of."

"Not to be rude Excellency, but what makes you think I can comprehend such a feet?"

"We will provide you with the most powerful weaponry, a fairly large unit to control consisting of a small number of Grunts, a large number of Jackals and Hunters and five other Elites."

"That sounds good enough!" The Elite exclaimed, "Thank you Excellency!" He bowed and began walking towards the end of the room when a Prophet yelled to him,

"Stop!" 'Zamamee turned around and looked at the Prophet, knowing there was a catch, "You'll be leaving now."

The Master Chief looked across the sky at the six drop ships that the private had said about, land in sector nine. The Marines awaited the Chief's mark to attack. Master Chief waited until the drop ships were out of range of their large plasma cannons, which could rip the Marines into shreds. When the drop ships were away the Master Chief tossed a grenade into the group of Grunts and when it exploded the Marines attacked.

"Snipers," The Chief radioed in, "Give them hell."

"You got it Chief!" and Elites and Hunters began to fall. An Elite with a different kind of plasma weapon aimed at the direction of the snipers and fired. One of the snipers screamed over the intercom as the plasma blot his him square in the face.

"_Shit,"_ The Master Chief thought, "_they've got sniper guns now." _He slung his assault rifle and pulled out his pistol and activated the x2 magnification and fired at the Elite's back. He had emptied a clip into the Elite and its shields flared and died and a sniper finished him.

Zuka 'Zamamee didn't expect an ambush and his units were being slaughtered, he radioed in for evacuation and the large U-shaped ships came flying in and began to provide covering fire for the troops. 'Zamamee was about to enter when he found his shields dead, and he was shot. The side of his head was blown, but was still alive. A Grunt named Yayap saw the whole thing and somehow managed to pull the Elite aboard and the ships were off with the remaining survivors.

The Marines gave a cheer as the ships flew back into space, and the Chief had a sense of relief. They later returned to base camp and rested their. The Chief was lying in bed with his suit of armor cleaned and standing in the corner of the room. He tossed and turned as memories of Halo raced through his mind. He was awoken by a voice that said, "Not getting any sleep eh?" He sprang from bed and saw a holographic figure on his T.V.

"Not very much Cortana." He replied wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Why not? You did very well out on the field today. You should be proud."

"It's just….. The past."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence and Cortana continued saying, "We did what we had to do. Sacrifices have to made sometimes Chief."

"I just wish we wouldn't have to."

Suddenly there was a large beep that came from Cortana. "I'm picking up strange energy readings coming from the south of here. It seems about ten maybe eleven, kilometers away from here."

Master Chief got up and said, "Well, assemble a team. We'll go check it out."

……………………………………………………………………………

How was the first chapter? I've also posted this story in the Halo section so if you wanted to check it out there then be my guest.


	2. Samus Aran: The Imfamous Bounty Hunter

Chapter 2

Samus Aran: Infamous Bounty Hunter

Samus clicked a few buttons on the control panel on the gigantic door. She had arrived in a desolate area, covered with black clouds. The sun could barely reach through the thick clouds and the ground was a dark tan color and the area was drier then a desert. Samus heard the large door click and it opened with a creaking sound. "This place fits the description." Samus said as she walked into the room.

A few days ago Samus picked up some radio traffic about a bounty on the destruction of a building in the area she now stood in. There were reports of Space Pirates in the area and she couldn't help but let out her excitement in killing a few pirates as a stress reviler. She was fully prepared to kill some pirates. She had two-hundred and fifty missiles, her charge beam, the wave beam, the ice beam, the plasma beam and the super missile expansion that goes along with the charge beam. She was also equipped with the combat visor, the x-ray visor, the thermal visor and the scanning visor along with the boots that allowed her to double jump.

She entered the large building and was greeted with a maze of stairs that led to doors that led to hallways that led to more stairs that led to more doors. She walked up the pair of stairs at the far end of gigantic room and found two double doors. She opened them and walked into the dome-shaped room. Samus scanned the room for anything useful, but no avail. She was about to leave when the doors, shut on her and turned into laser bars. She turned around raising her weapon. She again scanned the room for a threat, nothing. She loosened up, but kept her weapon raised and walked around the room. There was a large stone pillar in the middle of the room that she checked out. There was a stone tablet that read:

_**Two warriors, both from different worlds, **_

_**Will cross paths on the day when the black tower **_

_**Rises from the depths of Hell and the portal of Death awaits them.**_

_**When the dark beings awake and the aliens from another galaxy**_

_**Join together to conquer all, only to end in betrayal and death, **_

_**For when awakening another race, that was presumed dead,**_

_**Both worlds will be at the brink of the destruction, **_

_**But with the death of one warrior, shall the worlds be at peace.**_

At the bottom of the tablet it had the words: 'Forerunners' and 'The Chozo'

On her last mission to Tallon IV, she had heard of the Chozo, but never heard of the 'Forerunners' before. She quickly snapped back to attention as she heard something from behind her. There was a Space Pirate, but not any ordinary one. It was more slender and its face seemed smaller, not revealing its mouth. It gave a cry and began to fire at Samus. Samus rolled and charged her beam, she fired and shot three more bursts into the beast cheat, but instead of dying, it continued to fire. Samus took a hit from two of the red beams and she ducked for cover behind a control panel.

"_Why the hell didn't it die?"_ She thought charging her beam again. She got up and aimed, but the deformed pirate was no where to be found. Her beam got to close to the panel and using the magnetic force, the panel started up making a large black vortex. Samus took a step back as the vortex opened up. She saw a reflection of a grassy plain on the other side of the black and purple portal and walked slowly up to it, raising her left hand to check if it was safe to touch, and walked through.

………………………………………………………………………………

This chapter is kind of short, and it is the Samus chapter. Sorry bout that folks but it plays an important role

Just to tell everyone, The story that I posted in the halo section is the same exact story and it is way farther then this one here. I just put up four chapters o see how it would be. So check it out if you want.


	3. The Vortex Between Worlds

Chapter 3

The Vortex between Worlds

Yayap was walking back to this room back in the _Pathogen of Death_, when an Elite in blue armor walked up to him, "You are wanted at the mess hall maggot." And he walked by the Grunt. Yayap wondered what he was needed for while moving towards the hall and opened the doors. Inside there was an Elite in black armor with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Sit down." He ordered, not asked. Yayap did as he was told and sat. "I did some file checking a little while back," the Elite continued, "and found that your father, Yayap the first, had served my father, Zuka 'Zamamee the first. Your father had saved my father from a raid on a human vessel a long time ago. It seems that history repeats itself."

"Excuse me your Excellency?" Yayap said confused, "Repeat?"

"Why of course!" The Elite roared, "You had saved my life when we were ambushed by the humans on their planet." The Elite stood up and walked around the room, "I did some checking on the human with special armor, and it seems he was responsible for the deaths of both our fathers on the ring planet Halo."

Yayap, the second, sat up straight when he heard his fathers' name. The Elite continued, "My father had gotten the council's permission to go after the human in special armor and was allowed to bring your father as his right hand man."

Yayap stood from his chair and cried, "I would be honored to assist you in the death of this human!"

"That's what I'd thought you say." The Elite replied with a smile.

The Master Chief sat in the Warthog with three other marines. Behind him were two more Warthogs and two Scorpion tanks. Each tank had one driver/gunner and two marines on each side. The Marines were ODST troops, more advanced then the normal marines, so they'd provide better back-up. Each Warthog was manned with armor piercing 12.7mm three-barrel machine gun and had M 19 SSM man-potable rocket launchers with extra rockets. Each Warthog had one marine with equipped with a sniper rifle, while the other Marines held MA5B Assault Rifles and a few grenades. Two Marines on both tanks carried shotguns. Master Chief was equipped with a MA5B Assault Rifle and a M6D pistol with a few fragmentation grenades.

"How far are we from the energy readings?" The Master Chief asked Cortana,

"A few more meters." The A.I. replied,

"I'm still not sure you should be here." The Master Chief said,

"Hey, I wanted to come on my free will. Besides even if the Covenant did capture me, which they won't, what will they take from me? The coordinates of Earth? Ha!"

"I suppose your right."

They continued driving when they reached a large hill where they parked at. The ODST soldiers inside the Warthog with Master Chief got out.

"_Marines in the rear,"_ the Chief radioed, fearing that Covenant might here him if he talked aloud, _"stay in position until I give the signal."_

"_You got it chief." _A Marine replied and the com was cut. The Master Chief walked up over the ridge and saw a large black portal. There were a few Jackals on guard duty, but no signs of any real threat.

"_Move in."_ The Master Chief radioed in.

In the hills on the opposite side of the vortex, Zuka 'Zamamee and Yayap, using binoculars, watched as the human in special armor and the other humans approach the vortex, killing the Jackals.

"The plan is working Excellency." Yayap whispered,

"Indeed it is. The vortex shall send the wretched human to an unknown galaxy and the snipers we set up shall destroy the controls as soon as he walks through."

"Readings indicate that this vortex leads somewhere, it's safe to move through it." Cortana said,

"Let's just see where this leads." The Chief said motioning a Warthog and a tank to move forward, he jumped into his own Warthog and they drove through the black portal.

Private Michael Fitzgerald watched as the marines enter the black portal and waited. A good five minuets went by and he saw something bright in the corner of a hill. "Snipers! Get down!" he yelled and everyone ducked for cover as the Elites shot at the marines.

"_No fools!"_ 'Zamamee radioed, "_Stick to destroying the control panel! Before the humans return!"_

'Zamamee and Yayap looked through their binoculars once again and saw the control panel burst into flames as plasma fire was shot at it.

"_Good! Now get on your Banshee's and retreat." _With that said 'Zamamee stood up and Yayap followed him as he led him to another Banshee and they drove out of there.

Private Fitzgerald cursed as he looked at the burning controls. He tried to radio to the Chief, "_Chief can you hear me? Hello? Chief!"_ A bright light suddenly flashed and the marines covered their eyes. They looked up and saw someone in a metal suit, but it wasn't Master Chief.

"Where am I?"

Samus had walked through the vortex and after seeing a flurry of electric lights and purple flashes, she had blacked out. She regained consciousness again when a bright light flashed in at her face. And she woke up to find herself standing around a large group of men. They looked like they were armed, but she had never seen the types of weapons that they held.

"Where am I?" she said in confusion.

"Stay where you are!" A man yelled raising his weapon, as did all the other men, "Put you hands in the air!"

Samus remember her right arm was a weapon, and knew she might get some answers if she played her cards right. She slowly raised her hands into the air and the men approached her.

"Take him back to base. I want one tank and one Warthog guarding this portal with six ODST troops here." And the man who barked the orders climbed into the vehicle she was put into along with one more soldier and they drove off to what they referred to as 'base'.

Sergeant Marvin Marcus sat at his desk, checking over some files when a young woman knocked on his door. "Sir?" she said,

"Yes marine?" he said,

"Sorry to interrupt you sir," she continued, "but a group of marines from the Master Chiefs unit are requesting permission to see you, they say it's urgent. They have with them a U.F.A."

"U.F.A.?" the Sergeant asked,

"An unidentified foreign alien." The private replied.

"Send them in."

"Yes sir."

Please Review! I love those Reviews!


	4. The 'Dark Beings' VS The Galactic Federa...

Chapter 4

The 'Dark Beings' V.S. The Galactic Federation

Far inside the black tower, a band of warriors stood waiting for commands.

"I'm starving." One said, "We've been sitting here for three stinking days!"

"Yeah, why do we have to wait here anyway!" another one asked,

"Because," the largest and strongest one there said, "we must come in contact with this new race. With them at our side we can fulfill the prophecy and see to it that the death of the bounty hunter is insured."

"_Ah welcome mighty Space Pirates." _A deep and raspy voice that seem to come around from all directions, _"I apologize for the delay, but there are some things we just had to take care of." _

A being stepped out from the shadows, it was tall, had smooth, hard, black skin, a gun built right into his left arm, somewhat like Samus, and its legs were slender but from the way it was shaped the being could probably jump high. On his right arm was a large shoulder pad, the top half of his head was shaped like a cone, and his bottom half was shaped like a triangle. There was a large hole on the side of his torso, but there were no signs of blood.

"The bounty hunter was here?" a Space Pirate asked,

"_Yes, but she is gone for the moment."_ The being replied, _"But right now, she is the least of our problems."_

The Master Chief emerged from the portal and found himself in a dome shaped room. He got out of the Warthog, weapon ready, and surveyed the area. Nothing moved. He lowered his weapon and stood up straight.

"Private," the Chief said,

"Yes sir!" a marine said snapping to attention,

"I want you three men posted at that door. Anything moves report back here."

"Yes sir." The private replied and took two other men with him and stood outside the door.

A tank with four men riding and a driver, two Warthogs with three men in each, two in the one he was riding in, leaving him with a total of ten marines.

"Marines listen up!" The Chief said, and the rest of the marines snapped to attention, "We are going to set camp here and a team of marines will come with me to search the area. Any volunteers?" No answer from any of them. Master Chief sighed, "Fine then, one sniper man and three marines, two with assault rifles and one with a shotgun. The sniper will carry one of the rocket launchers. We move in an hour, on feet."

The marines all said in unison, "Sir, yes sir!" and began setting up camp. They stationed the tank a meter away from the door, for protection and the two Warthogs on the sides of the portal.

Later, the marines and the Master Chief set out. The three marines on post at the door moved back into the dome.

"What do you think we'll find out here sir?" asked a marine to the Chief,

"Hopefully," the Master Chief replied, "nothing that will kill us."

"What!" a Space Pirate yelled, "Another bounty hunter!"

"_We are not sure of it being a bounty hunter, but this beings' suit is similar to the one of the bounty hunter. Except it is green, but we are not sure of the powers it holds." _

"Does it have the same weaponry of that of the bounty hunter?"

"_No, he carries his weapons, and he has brought other men with him, one with less sufficient armor." _

"We should get rid of them now!" a Pirate demanded and other roared with agreement,

"Shut it!" the leader of the Pirates yelled, "We'll send a scout and observe them."

"_That is the thinking of a true strategist." _The dark being said and a Pirate was sent to observe the new warriors.

The Master Chief had walked for about twenty minuets with his group, finding nothing but dark, empty halls, with the sounds of echoing footsteps.

"Sir, how long are we going to resume?" an impatient soldier asked,

"Until I see you dead if you ask that question one more time." The Master Chief replied annoyed.

"Ugh!" a marine behind yelled and fell to the ground. Then another, then another, and soon the Master Chief was by himself, he checked the marines while looking for cover and saw that they were only stunned, a dart in their neck.

"Cortana, analyze this dart and check what kind of substance this is."

"Scanning." Cortana replied, "It's nothing I've ever seen before. Nothing like this even exists on Earth! Or any other planet we've been to in this galaxy!"

"That's the only problem," The Chief said, "we're not in our own galaxy anymore." And felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

Before the Chief fainted, he heard voices saying, "Is this the one?"

"I don't know; let's take them back to the Lieutenant." And all went black.

Master Chief woke up, back inside the dome shaped room where the portal was. Everyone was still there, but tied to the wall with a blue substance. There was a group of about seven or eight men standing is heavy sliver armor. They all had blue visors and on their right and was a complex, but large, gun that attached to there armor.

"He's awake." One of the men said, not sure of which one, because they all seemed to have the same voice as soon as the others began to talk.

One of the other soldiers walked up to the Master Chief and looked at him, "This is not who we are looking for."

"And who might I ask that is?" The Chief asked,

"That is none of your concern." The man said,

The Chief looked around and saw the portal was missing. "What did you do with the portal!"

"The portal? Oh you must mean the purple vortex. By the time we got here, it shut down."

"Who are you?" the Chief asked

"We are the Galactic Federation."

…………………………………………………………………………..

Ok well anyway though this is that last installment for now. PLESAE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! If I don't get enough reviews I shall take this story off and you must go to the Halo section to read it! Which wont bother most of you. Happy holidays!


	5. The Covenant

Chapter 5

The Covenant

Samus was brought into a room, her hands tied together with a weak metal she could have easily broken if she wasn't curious. The ones that referred themselves as 'marines' sat her down onto a chair, the room had one window, something that looked like a camera, and a table.

"Let's start off with the basics." A marine with a dog tag that read Sergeant Marcus asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Samus Aran." Samus said,

"I see….. And uh, where are you from?"

"Let's just say, I'm not from around here." With Samus' voice modulator, her voice sounded more like a man then a woman, so the men thought she was an ordinary guy.

"Sir, what if he's a Spartan?" a freckled-faced marine asked,

"I thought they all died, except for Master Chief." The Sergeant replied,

"Who knows?"

"What's a Spartan?" Samus asked, intrigued,

"See? He doesn't know what a Spartan soldier is. Now keep your mouth shut!" The Sergeant snapped and turned to Samus, "A Spartan soldier is a man or woman that was taken as a child and physically altered. The project consisted of about seventy children and only one ended up living to this day."

"I see." Samus said, "Can I meet this 'Master Chief'?

"I'm sorry Samus, but the Chief is away at the moment, and to be honest, I'm not sure where."

"Sir!" another marine burst into the room, "Sir we have three Covenant drop ships entering at our position!"

"Damn, tell all marines to get into battle stations, were in for one hell of a fight."

Zuka 'Zamamee watched from his post as the drop ships landed. He saw Covenant load out and begin to fire.

"These humans are no match for us." 'Zamamee said and radioed in for Wraiths and Ghosts to storm the opposite side of the human camp. Then radioed in for the camouflaged Elites to move up as well, thanks to the Prophets the Elites that were camouflaged now had shields.

Even if they humans somehow managed to fight the Covenant back, it'd be one hell of a miracle.

The Sergeant let Samus off of the chains on her hands and he said, "I hope your good and kicking alien ass, because we have one hell of a fight headed our way and it would be nice if you helped."

Samus nodded and stood up. Sergeant Marcus, the other marine and herself dashed outside where to plasma fire greeted them. Sergeant Marcus was shot from all directions. He fell and died in his own pool of blood.

"Sergeant!" the other marine yelled and tossed a grenade. It flipped a Ghost killing the driver. An Elite popped out of nowhere and fired at the marine. Samus jumped in the way and she was hit. The damage was just about the same as a Space Pirate's weapon but the aliens wielding the weapons were tougher.

Samus charged her beam and used a super missal. It fired straight and hit the chest of alien. Even with the monsters shields the force of the shot was so powerful at close range that the Elite literally exploded, sending a wave of purple blood. Samus wiped her visor and looked around. Marines were getting shot from different directions, but no one was there.

Samus switched to thermal visor and saw the creatures' fire. There were six aliens with camouflage. She fired her charge beam getting direct hits, but the monsters weren't affected.

"They've got shields, Samus!" The young marine at her side said,

"Not for long," she replied and fired her missal. The Elites' shields flickered and died and so did its camouflaging. The marines finished it off and from the side of Samus an Elite had snuck up trying to use his weapon as a club and knock Samus out.

"Look out!" The young marine yelled and emptied an entire clip into the monster and it fell.

"Thanks," she said and switched to her Ice Beam. She shot at her foes freezing a part of them, not killing them, but allowed the marines to identify their enemy.

The drop ships troops were eliminated. A marine radioed in, that Samus picked up using her com, saying, _"We got Covenant tanks and Ghosts over here! We could use some back up!" _

"_Roger. We're on our way," _the young marine said and cut the com, "Let's get going," he said to Samus and they ran to the other side of the camp.

Later, after the rest of the aliens had retreated, Samus sat down, tired. It had been quite a while since her mission on Tallon IV and she was out of shape.

"You're good." The young marine said to her as he sat down besides her.

"Likewise, kid." Samus replied, "What's your name?"

"I am Private Michael Fitzgerald." The marine replied, "Oh that reminds me, tonight there's gonna be a party for us bachelors. They'll be lots of girls. Want to come?" he finished the statement with a wink.

"Um, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Samus replied,

"Ok then, but leave your suit, no combat gear allowed at the party. See you there!" and he ran off.

"You got it." Samus replied with a shaky smile that was covered by her helmet.

"This is unacceptable!" A Prophet yelled,

"Absolutely not!" another Prophet yelled, "You have failed in the raid of the Human encampment!"

"Lighten up on him. He did get rid of that pesky human with special armor." The last Prophet said,

"On the contrary!" the first Prophet yelled in protest, "My 'Ossoona,' or Eye of the Prophet, was at the battle scene, and reported to me that there is another human with special armor, with more advanced weaponry, but lesser armor then that of the other human."

"Is this true!" the third Prophet asked 'Zamamee.

'Zuka 'Zamamee stood there with the Grunt Yayap at his side and said, "Yes Excellency."

"This is most ill news." The third Prophet said, "Leave, we shall think of your punishment and send you back here soon."

"Yes Excellency." 'Zamamee replied with his head down and walked out with Yayap following close behind.

Michael Fitzgerald stood at the entrance to the party room waiting for Samus. Another marine yelled in at him saying, "Come join the party Fitzgerald!"

He replied, "In a sec. I'm meeting up with someone."

The marine that yelled at him and a few others walked over to him, "Waiting for who?" a marine asked nudging his shoulder.

"You know that new soldier we got? Samus Aran?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you invited that freak!" a marine yelled,

"Yeah, so what?" Fitzgerald said,

"I heard that guy is butt ugly, he'll scare all the girls away!" another marine yelled.

Fitzgerald was about to argue when another marine yelled, "Whoa! Check out the girl!"

Everyone looked and saw what one marine referred to as 'An Angel'. She had long yellow hair, and wore a grey suit. Her eyes were blue (I think) and the most perfect form a man would ever see, besides Britney Spears (lol, I'm jking about that, unless some people think Britney Spears is hot.)

"Michael!" She said and jogged over to the group of awe stricken men.

"She's coming over to you Fitzgerald!" a marine whispered,

"H-hi!" Fitzgerald said as she stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going inside and join the party?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm waiting for a friend, Samus Aran. Perhaps you heard of him."

"Him?" the girl asked confused, "Why I am Samus!"

All was silent for a moment and then Fitzgerald yelled out, "WHAT!"

……………………………………………………………………………

Boy talk about dramatic irony….. … Merry Christmas everyone! And review! I do love those reviews no matter how bad or good they are!


	6. Space Pirates

Chapter 6

Space Pirates

The last thing the Master Chief thought of was fighting the 'Galactic Federation' as they tied him to the wall with the blue substance. He knew he might survive if he did, but the marines would be the penalty and that was something he didn't want to happen.

There was a strange sound a moment later, something that sounded slimy. The Master Chief had felt like he had heard it somewhere before, but couldn't place it.

"Blue six and blue seven, go check it out and report back here." One of the soldiers said,

"Yes sir!" one of the 'blues' said and they walked out, cautiously. A moment later, gun fire, then screams.

"Blue six, report!" the leader of the group of soldiers yelled into his com.

Over the com, that was played aloud, everyone heard, _"It's nothing like we've ever seen sir! They ambushed us!" _Static began to build up.

"Blue six? Blue six come in!"

"_Can't-h-- old—out.—to—o- man—y!" _The com went dead.

"Blue six!" the leader yelled, "No response. Blue four get the hell over there and find out what's going on!"

"Yes sir!" the Federation soldier said and approached the door, when he was sent back flying by an explosion. Blue four fell to the ground, breaking his neck. Everyone looked at the door and as the smoke cleared figures stepped into view.

"Space Pirates!" a soldier yelled, "Fire!" the monsters were shot at but moved away quickly and a long red blade extracted from there right arm. With quick abilities, that the Master Chief hadn't seen since he'd met Linda a long time ago, and two of the soldiers were quickly cut to shreds.

"Cortana." Master Chief whispered to the A.I. still inside his head,

"Yeah? This better be good, I was just taking a break." Cortana answered,

"Can you control the Scorpion from this range?"

"Of course I can, would you like fries with that?"

"Just do it." Cortana linked in with the tanks' controls and began firing armor-piercing bullets into the aliens. The 'Space Pirates' as the Federation soldiers called them, were caught by surprise. Three went down, the others escaped.

With only three of the Federation soldiers left, they had no choice but to get help from the strangers.

"First things first," the Master Chief said, "what are you doing here."

"We," the leader replied, "were looking for a bounty hunter named Samus Aran. She was last seen headed for this place."

"What do you want with her?"

"She is one of the warriors in the prophecy that will bring the world on the other side of the vortex to peace."

"Prophecy?" The Master Chief asked,

"On the tablet over there." The soldier pointed to the tablet on the pillar in the center of the room. "It is said that aliens' from the other side called 'the Forerunners' and the Chozo from Tallon IV had foresaw the destruction of our galaxy as well as the other side."

"Four races from both sides will join forces," another soldier said, "two for evil and two for good. The Evil side will end in betrayal and awaken an unknown force that is said to be the death of all, when two warriors from the side of good will defeat them all, but at the price of the death of one warrior."

"So that about sums it up huh?" the Chief said, "So this Samus is one of the warriors to, so call, 'save this world and the "other side" from destruction'."

"That is correct."

"And who is the second warrior?"

"We are not certain." The Federation soldier replied, "But we know that he is called 'The Reclaimer' while Samus is called 'The Bounty Hunter'."

"The Reclaimer?" The Master Chief said,

(Flashback)

A small monitor with a bright blue light in the middle was floating above the Master Chief as he finished the rest of the Floods.

"The Flood is spreading! We must hurry Reclaimer!"

(End flashback)

"I was called that once, by a small A.I. monitor named 343 Guilty Spark." The Master Chief told the others.

"343 Guilty Spark?" the leader said, "Oh he tells everyone that they're the Reclaimer."

"Oh."

"But there is a chance you could be. We'll put you through a test and should you pass you would be the Reclaimer. But should you fail, your life will pay the price."

Another Federation soldier walked towards him, "It is said that only two people in the entire universe are able to kill what we call, the 'Dark Beings'. Those two people are 'The Bounty Hunter' and 'the Reclaimer'."

"And you want me to fight one of these, 'Dark Beings'?"

"You got that right."

The Master Chief walked down the long and winding stairs. He was only allowed to be equipped with an assault rifle, a few grenades and some extra ammo.

"This is insane." Cortana said to him, "Why do you have to prove yourself to those assholes?"

"Because if I do, one they'll keep us alive, and two I get to save the 'two worlds' from destruction."

"I'm sure they'll give you a Purple Heart Award." Cortana said sarcastically,

"Maybe." Master Chief said with a smile. He walked a bit farther and reached a large storage room, filled with metal boxes rimmed with silver bars. The room was dark, but with the Master Chiefs' light on his helmet provided enough light to see.

"I'm detecting movement in this room Chief, be careful." Cortana warned him,

The Master Chief raised his weapon and walked crouched low. _"All dark no light Reclaimer." _He heard a deep and raspy voice say, _"Some advice for you: Stay in the light." _

"All the darkness in the world cannot extinguish the single light of a candle." The Master Chief said, "An old proverb resembling faith."

"_The only problem with that saying is you're not a candle." _The voice replied with a sinister laugh.

The Chief felt plasma fire on him between the shoulder blades and rolled forward on impact. He turned and raised his gun, but saw nothing. No use in wasting ammo on shooting at nothing. The one plasma shot had done as much damage as getting hit by an Elite's plasma rifle.

"_The prophecy is true. You do have stronger defenses than 'The Bounty Hunter'. But too bad you're not as powerful as him." _

"Well I don't see how hiding in the shadows is very powerful myself." The Chief said,

"_You know nothing of the battle ways of the 'Dark Beings'. It is an honor to die by a surprise attack." _The voice said,

"Well to me, that's called being cheap and it shows your have no skill. Also it shows that you can only rely on the darkness for when you attack. Which is a big mistake." The Chief said and then whispered to Cortana saying, "Cortana, can you get the lights on? Or help me detect this bastard?"

"Wait a moment." The A.I. replied,

Plasma fire came from all directions, but thanks to the boxes none touched him. "Your moment is up!" The Chief insisted,

"Ok, ok! There should a light switch somewhere in the northeast side of this room. Follow the nav point.

An orange triangle came to view on his HUD screen and sprinted to it. More plasma fire was shot at him and a few got him. When he reached the switched his shields were almost gone. He flipped the switch and the roof of the room opened, except it was dark outside, so no light came in.

"Ok, do you have a plan B?" Cortana asked, but then lights from the cargo room lit up and there was a large screech. The monster was revealed. The Master Chief saw him only a few meters away, his hands on his eyes. He sprinted to get into range of his machine gun and emptied a clip into the beast. It roared, annoyed, no blood came out as the bullets hit it. No signs of injury either. The monster charged towards the Chief, as the Chief threw a frag grenade. The monster's left arm exploded out revealing a dark, thick sticky blood that was pure black. The monster didn't flinched and kept coming. The Master Chief emptied another clip into the monster and it stopped. It gave a large yell and fell to the ground. Dead.

"Damn bastard." Master Chief said as he kicked it. The Federation soldiers wanted some proof of the creatures' death, so the Master Chief ripped its' head off and headed for the door. He heard large screeches and looked up at the hole at the top of the room. There were five, maybe six more of the monsters.

"They're gonna kill us! Hurry!" Cortana yelled,

"I am hurrying!" The Master Chief said, running for the door. Plasma fire seemed to rain down at his position, his shields died, but he got to the door and closed it shut. He waited for his shields to charge and he ran back to the dome room. He only had three more clips left and was hoping nothing else would try to kill him.

The Master Chief ran back to the hallway that led to the dome shaped room when he saw aliens, which the Federation called Space Pirates, shooting into the room. Bullets and blue plasma fire was coming from the room inside, from the Marines and Federation troops. The Chief threw a grenade and watched two of the six beats fly through the air and fall dead. Two of the Space Pirates turned their attention to the Master Chief who was returning fire, but the rest continued their assault on the dome-shaped room. The Master Chief fired his rifle and one more went down.

"He's the Reclaimer!" the other Space Pirate attacking the Chief yelled and fled. The others did as well as the Chief advanced forward.

Later, the Chief showed the head of the 'Dark Being' to the Federation troops and they were certain that he was the Reclaimer. "You must return to your world and find the 'Bounty Hunter'." A troop said, "We found that someone had entered this vortex before you came through it."

"How do we get back?" The Chief asked,

"Easy." The soldier snapped his fingers and the vortex came to life.

"How did you do that?" a marine asked,

"Easy." The soldier repeated, "We created this thing and installed a chip to recognize the snapping of a finger."

"Seems a little low for high tech people such as yourselves."

"We try to live in the past."

………………………………………………………………………………

I was trying to add a bit of humor, but it doesn't seem to be working…. LoL but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. New Allies Equals New Enemies

Chapter 7

New Allies Equals New Enemies

Master Chief walked out of the portal and entered the soft ground of Earth once again.

"It's good to be home." The Chief said and the other marines followed behind him.

"No time to waste; let's find that guy Samus and figure out how to start this prophecy thing." Cortana urged him,

"I'm going." The group ran in the direction of their base and saw a huge fire fight. They hurried down a hill and joined the battle.

"The cavalry has arrived!" a soldier shouted as the ODST marines and Master Chief began to take out the Covenant troops.

On the other side of the complex, Private Fitzgerald and Samus and a handful of marines were taking on a horde of Covenant troops. Plasma fire seemed to rain down on their position. Fitzgerald ran forward and knocked a Grunt out with the butt of his gun. A Hunter jumped a few inches in front of him.

"I'll take you on you bastard!" Fitzgerald yelled having no idea what he was up against. He threw a grenade and it exploded on target but the Hunter continued to proceed. The Hunter was now within striking range and before Fitzgerald was battered with the large shield he whispered to himself, "Shit." And was flung a few meters across the battle field. As he hit the ground half the bones in his body broke. Amazingly he was still alive, and still conscious. He watched as the Hunter walked next to him and raised his large foot, but then a flash of yellow light blared in his eyes and when he looked again, the Hunter's head was gone and he was lying on the ground oozing thick, orange blood.

Samus came to Fitzgerald's side. "Don't worry." She said, "It'll be ok." But Fitzgerald knew it wasn't ok. His brother had said the same thing to his mom when they were attacked back on the planet Reach and he had told his brother that when he was at Death's door. He smiled. He was glad that he was able to hear those words. They comforted him in a strange, but good, way. He closed his eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep, which he never woke from.

Samus watched as the marine die in her arms. She laid him down on the ground and stood up. She was filled with anger. She screamed and she began firing her weapon like hell.

The Master Chief saw on the other side of the camp a flurry of missiles fly in different directions. "I have a hunch that that is Samus over there." He said to himself and ran over to check it out. He stopped when he saw Samus. She was surrounded by black, charred holes in the ground and dead bodies. Lots of dead bodies. I mean LOTS of dead bodies. She turned around and saw him.

"Hey that's a girl!" Cortana yelled in surprise,

"How do you know?" Master Chief asked while slowly walking towards Samus,

"It's a sixth sense you can call it." The A.I. replied and Samus and the Master Chief met for the first time.

"I presume you're the Master Chief." She said,

"You seem to know me. Haven't been fantasizing about me, have you Bounty Hunter?"

"You seem to know me as well. And you seem to know I'm a girl, how is that?"

"Let's just call it a sixth sense." The Master Chief replied.

The battle was over a few moments later and the soldiers regrouped. "So," Samus said, "according to you, the Galactic Federation was there looking for me to fulfill a prophecy?"

"That is correct." The Master Chief replied,

"And they say that you are the so called 'Reclaimer'."

"Indeed."

"So that means--" Samus was cut short when a marine yelled,

"Sir! We have a U.F.A. coming this way. They looked armed and dangerous!"

"U.F.A.?" The Master Chief asked,

"Unidentified foreign alien." Samus replied,

"Oh great, they just come up with better and better things to say don't they." The Master Chief and Samus walked up the hill towards the soldier and they saw something they both hadn't expected to see.

The Space Pirates ran along the grassy plains of the new world. There were a large group of Space Pirates and back in the dome shaped room were a larger number waiting for orders, along with many Phazon Space Pirates waiting as well. The leader of the pack yelled back, "The 'dark beings' had said a group of us must go and find another alien race called the Covenant. A few soldiers and I shall look for them. The rest of you, have some fun."

There was a roar of excitement and the leader, along with four other Space Pirates broke off the pack of Space Pirates.

"We're in deep shit." Master Chief said, "My soldiers, except the ODST's maybe, cannot stand up against the Space Pirates."

"There's nothing we can do, there already here." Samus said,

"Soldiers! Get ready to engage new enemy on sight!" Your really gonna have to give them hell!" the Master Chief called to the other marines and pulled put his assault rifle and got ready.

Samus fired a few missiles, and fired her plasma beam a few times as well. The Master Chief threw his three grenades and told the marines to man the Warthogs and tanks. A moment later, the Pirates were upon them. The marines had no chance. Few were ripped to shreds by the Space Pirates swords and some where smothered in plasma fire. The Warthogs did little to help for the monsters were too quick, but the tanks missiles were strong were enough to blow a few Pirates to pieces.

The battle was over a little while later. Dead soldiers laid everywhere. Only three marines were left. More Pirates would be coming, and if they didn't leave they would be dead.

"I still got HQ back a few kilometers from here." The Master Chief said, everyone nodded in agreement. They headed for HQ, retrieving some ammo from the dead soldiers and burying them before leaving. Hopefully, they'd make it.

The leader of the Space Pirates was inside a large ship along with his soldiers. He had heard this ship was called _The Pathogen of Death_. He was escorted into a large room buy three aliens known as Elites in gold armor. The Elites left to room and three skinny aliens appeared, sitting atop a large throne.

"Who are you." The alien in the middle said,

The leader knew it was a Prophet, the 'Dark Beings' had somehow learned of these creatures before. "Prophet, I am the leader of the Space Pirates! And I have a proposition to make with you."

The 'Dark Beings' sat in a dark room, in a dark tower. There were at least twenty of them, probably more somewhere. The largest 'dark being' looked at the headless body of the soldier 'the Recalimer' had killed. Although all 'dark beings' looked exactly the same, they somehow knew who was who. The large dark soldier sighed and said, _"The prophecy is being fulfilled. Soon ort soldiers will be in danger of being infected by the "race presumed dead"." _

Another soldier continued to say, _"We must continue on! Insure the death of 'The Bounty Hunter'." _

"_But is it really worth it?" _the largest being said, _"Having our people die for such a cause we do not even care of. 'The Bounty Hunter' had never known about us! But know that we have attacked 'the Recalimer' the hunter will surely know about us."_

"_We have to kill her to insure we have no interference from the hunter as we attack the light world to invoke our darkness!" _

"_Do as you wish! But I will not be here when we are near the brink of destruction by the new race!"_ The monster walked away and the rest of the beings began to bicker amongst them to see what was to be done.

A moment later the largest being came back as a verdict was concluded, _"We shall continued as planned and send a group of soldiers to find the Space Pirates and Covenant. We shall give the group a map of coordinates of where to go on the new planet to reach their objectives." _

The largest being sighed shook his head, and the meeting was adjourned.

………………………………………………………………………………

Nothing much to say but Review and happy holidays!


	8. Guess What's Back Back Again

Chapter 8

Guess What's Back…..Back Again

Zuka 'Zamamee and Yayap led a large number of Elites in black armor to the purple vortex. They met up with the Space Pirates, who were waiting impatiently.

"Finally!" A Space Pirate yelled, "Took you long enough." They had with them two marine soldiers that they captured at their raid on the human camp.

"I will take those two from you." 'Zamamee said stepping forward.

A Space Pirate blocked his way, "Why? Do you not trust us? Is it because you think we shall eat them?"

"Yes, they are not for eating." 'Zamamee said stepping past the pirate and dragging the two marines into his pack of soldiers.

The Space Pirate took a step forward, in anger, trying to grab 'Zamamee as his back was turned, checking the marines for anything hostile, when Yayap slapped his hand away, plasma pistol charged, yelling, "Get back!"

"Move scum!" The Pirate yelled the pirates raised their weapons and so did the Covenant.

A voice came from the portal, calm, saying, _"Now, now, children. Save your quarrels for another time. We have work to be done." _The 'Dark Beings' stepped from the portal. Only five stepped out.

"Where are the rest of your soldiers?" asked the Space Pirate that had tried to attack 'Zamamee,

"_We shall not need any more soldiers then we have here. Now come, we have ground to cover." _

The Master Chief, Samus and the other marines rode in the Warthogs and Scorpion tanks. They had only covered a mile or so since they had left.

"These things go damn slow!" Samus yelled, "Go faster!"

"I'm going as fast as this thing can go." The Master Chief replied and Samus sighed, "Sheesh, for some 'Bounty Hunter' you sure are impatient."

"Ah shut it."

They reached a ridge with a large waterfall about a few meters high. Trees and bushes were everywhere; they had entered a jungle.

"Damn!" the Master Chief yelled as he hit the steering wheel with his fist. "Out of gas."

"Great, walking into a jungle on foot." Samus said with a sarcastic tone. They dismounted from their vehicles and began their walk through the hot and humid jungle.

"Hey Chief." A marine said to the Master Chief,

"Yes soldier?" he replied,

"How did we get to plains of green grass and nice cool air, to a hot and humid jungle?"

The Master Chief sighed and replied, "There are some things left unanswered marine." And they continued to walk.

They had been walked for a while, maybe an hour or two, and set down for a rest.

"Cortana, how much further until we reach HQ?" The Master Chief asked the A.I.

"I don't know." She replied,

"You don't know?"

"That's right. I don't, but I do know one thing."

"What is that?"

"You're lost."

Zuka 'Zamamee swatted at the annoying bugs in the jungle. "Do you know where we are?" The Elite asked the Pirate impatiently and annoyed by the Earth pests.

"I follow the 'dark being'." The space pirate replied,

"_Do not be wary, we are going in the right direction. Be patient." _

'Zamamee grunted, it was freaking hot and the bugs were killing him. Yayap was walking along side the Elite, calmly. The heat wasn't bothering him, or the bugs.

"How can you stand up to these damned conditions Yayap?" he asked the Grunt once,

And he replied, "Don't let it bother you. Just pretend your somewhere else."

"Pretend?" 'Zamamee said in confusion, obviously something he didn't do so often,

"Wow, Elites don't know how to pretend eh? You learn something new everyday." Yayap said, and they continued their walk. They reached a small cave a couple of minuets later and they all stopped in from of it.

"_We five 'dark beings' shall enter the cave, but we need at least five of each group to come with us." _The 'Dark Being' directed, and five Space Pirates and five Elites were sent inside with the five 'Dark Beings'. 'Zamamee stayed outside with Yayap and waited.

Inside the cave the 'Dark Beings' walked in a few meters and told the others to approach. They led them not too far into the cave and there was a tombstone.

"_Ah. Clever." _A 'Dark Being' said, _"A race presumed dead, and there's a tombstone, how ironic." _There were fifteen stone pillars surrounding the tombstone each with a slot for a soldier's hand. Each soldier put their hand inside the pillar and waited. A sharp pain came a moment later, as needles came up poking their hands, drawing blood to open the tomb. Everyone took their hands from the pillar and watched as the tombstone opened. They heard this strange sound a moment later. Something…… squishy? Or slimy? They couldn't tell, but in a few moments later, it didn't matter. They all fought it, but they all died, and became infected.

'Zamamee heard screams and plasma fire echo from the cave. "What's going on?" a Space Pirate asked and each party sent two more members down into the cave. More screams. The two marines started to shake, scared.

'Zamamee radioed in for reinforcements and moment later, and the Space Pirates radioed in for the small army of warriors to proceed through the portal and lock onto their position. As soon as that was done, they all heard something come from the cave, something…….squishy.

"I thought I heard something." Samus said, referring to the screams of the Elites and Space Pirates and 'Dark Beings'.

"I didn't hear anything." The Master Chief said, "You guys hear anything?" he asked the marines,

"No sir, no!" they all said,

"Damn right you didn't hear anything. Let's get going." They grabbed their gear and continued forward. They walked through the foliage, and thick bushes and shrubs; then a noise.

"Hey do you hear that Chief?" Samus said,

The Master Chief signaled the marines to stop walking, and he listened. He heard something as well and so did the marines. Something…… squishy.

"Yeah," the Chief said, "I hear it. Be on guard men." They continued to walk.

They reached an open part of the jungle. The party looked at the small field that was an elliptical shape, about five or six meters across. They looked at the ground. There was tons of blood. Purple, that of Elites, and a different color, that of Space Pirates (don't know the color of blood Space Pirates have.) The only problem was, with all the blood, there were no bodies.

"What the hell happened here." A marine asked,

"_Blood everywhere, no bodies. They couldn't have been bleeding to death then just get up and walk away." _The Master Chief thought, _"Something strange is going on." _He looked at Samus and he knew she was sensing the same danger as he was.

"Let's keep moving." Samus said,

"Good idea." They continued to walk forward, until they reached the middle of the elliptical circle and heard the sound, from earlier, again.

"What is that?" A marine asked annoyed of the sound.

The Master Chief looked around and saw something. He saw something he never wanted to see ever again from the day that Halo was destroyed: a Combat form of a marine. A Flood. The Combat Form of the marine was a gruesome one. Its skin was flat and a few bones were showing, its face twisted and mutated. It moaned and aimed its plasma rifle.

"Fire at will!" The Chief yelled and fired a clip into the, once human, monster.

Suddenly, from all directions Flood Combat Forms seemed to pour out from the trees. And the small flood infection forms were moving across the field as if they were dancing. The marines fired like hell. The infection forms popped like balloons as the bullets hit them. Next came Combat Forms of the Elites, wielding plasma rifles.

"What the hell are these things!" Samus yelled firing madly into the group of monsters.

"There called, The Flood. Don't let the small ones get on you, they'll turn you into one of the mutated ones. And watch for the larger ones tentacles!" The Master Chief replied, slamming a fresh clip into his gun and continuing to fire at the horde of creatures.

A few moments later only Samus and the Master Chief were standing. The other marines were dead and probably infected.

"We have to kill those marines before they turn into those things." Samus insisted and aimed her gun.

The Master Chief grabbed her arm, the one with the gun on it, and forced it down,

"No! We kill them when we need to! Leave them alone." The Master Chief yelled. Samus did as he said and slapped his hand away. The Chief looked down at the fallen marines and the ones with their eyes still opened, he closed their eyelids for them and continued on.

"Chief I'm picking up movement up ahead." Cortana said, (Cortana doesn't play such a hot role in this book.)

"Got it Cortana." The Chief replied, "We got movement ahead." The Chief said to Samus,

"Then let us kill it." Samus replied, "Then it won't be moving."

They ran forward and saw a cliff, and a fall into water covered with sharp rocks. "No on is here Cortana." The Master Chief said,

"Someone is here ok! God, I'm never warning you again!" Cortana yelled.

The Master Chief and Samus heard something and both turned around, weapons rose, and looked for anything hostile. Suddenly, from the trees and thick foliage, came five 'Dark Beings' infected. They were still black, but their faces were twisted and mutated, their skin puffed up to, what looked like, breaking point. They looked very buff, buffer then they used to be. They still had their weapons and the hand without the gun, you guessed it, had lethal tentacles.

"Shit." The Chief said,

"Ok, Covenant, Space Pirates, and Flood I can handle, but I don't know what the hell that is."

"'Dark Beings.'" The Master Chief replied, almost a whisper, and the Combat Forms of the 'Dark Beings' began to walk forward.

……………………………………………………………………………

Nothing much to say in my A/N except I hoped you liked this chapter and REVIEW!!!


	9. 434 Justice Spark and 343 Guilty Spark

Chapter 9

434 Justice Spark and 343 Guilty Spark

"Ah! Reclaimer! What a predicament you've gotten yourself into!" A voice said from behind Master Chief and Samus. "And I see you've met the 'Bounty Hunter'!"

The Master Chief looked behind him and saw a small monitor floating around with a bright blue light coming from the middle. "Great," the Master Chief said, "not you again."

"Not just me!" the monitor said, "My brother as well."

"Hello!" another voice said, another monitor came up along side the blue monitor, except this one had a bright yellow light coming from the middle of it, "Allow me to be of assistance." It said and large sentinels came from the trees and fired at the backs of the Flood Forms with their bright orange laser beams. The creatures screeched and turned and fired at the new foe. The Master Chief and Samus fried at the beasts and they went down faster.

"Who are these two?" Samus asked,

"This one," The Master Chief replied pointing to the blue monitor, "is 343 Guilty Spark, I thought he was destroyed, but it doesn't seem like it. He's annoying as hell."

"And the yellow one?"

"Not a clue, but I can see that he's gonna be just as annoying."

"I am 434 Justice Spark, 343 Guilty Sparks' older brother." The yellow monitor replied,

"How many brother you have Guilty Spark?" the Chief asked,

"Oh about 700 or so." The A.I. replied,

"Great, just can't wait to see if there's anymore around on Earth."

"Oh no, I am the only A.I. that is here. There are more scattered among that galaxies and planets, but only the best ones are put on the Halos."

"Halos?" The Master Chief asked,

"Why of course Reclaimer," Guilty Spark replied, "Did you not know about the six other Halos?"

"Six others…….?" The Master Chief went silent.

"Ok you lost me at the part where you said, "Halos"." Samus said, "Can someone explain this to me?"

"Well," The blue monitor replied, "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….."

………………………………………………………………………..……….

Seven Hours Later

…………………………………………………………………..…………….

"And that's the story of Moby Dick. The moral of this story is: Don't Lie." The monitor finished with a chuckle and said, "I am a genius."

"Uh………. what the hell?" Samus said confused, "Chief can you clear some things up for me."

But the Master Chief didn't reply, the only thing he said, and kept repeating, was, "Six other Halos?"

"He's lost it." Cortana said to Samus through the com, "I'll explain everything to you."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Seven Hours Later

………………………………………………………………………………...

"….And that's what happened." Cortana finished,

"Ah! I understand now." Samus replied with a brisk nod.

"Enough lolly gagging!" 343 Guilty Spark yelled, "We must stop the Flood! I suggest we blow the planet!"

"What!" The Master Chief exclaimed, snapping out of his dazedness,

"Now, now brother," 434 Justice Spark said, "I was put in charge of this planet not you. So I suggest we blow the planet!"

"WHAT!" The Chief exclaimed again, louder,

434 Justice Spark laughed, "I am only kidding Reclaimer; I know this planet is your home so I have devised an alternate way to stop the Flood."

Back at the portal the Space Pirates moved in with their large army and dragged, along with them, a large box, with a little surprise for the 'Bounty Hunter' inside. One surprise that will lead her to her death.

The Master Chief and Samus walked down into the creepy, dark tunnel.

"This tunnel will lead us to a large chamber, filled with many, many doors." 434 Justice Spark explained, "There are two more chambers identical to the one here that are hidden in this jungle. At the center of each chamber is a switch that will activate a part of a large weapon we have placed in the center of the Earth. When all three switches are activated the weapon inside the Earth's core shall send a large array of wavelengths as hot as the sun, which only affects the Flood and certain types of plants. This will wipe them from your planet."

"Are there any side effects?" The Master Chief asked,

"Only one, your planet shall undergo two summers because of the heat." Replied the yellow monitor,

"Enough talk, we must hurry!" Guilty Spark advised, "The Flood is spreading! If you wish to stop them before they reach civilians, then we'd best move."

"My brother is correct, we must be going."

"Then let's go." Samus said and they all hurried down the corridor to the first

……………………………………………………………………………

Nothing much to say in my A/N except I hoped you liked this chapter and REVIEW!!!


	10. Space Pirates

Chapter 10

The Space Pirates' Surprise

The Master Chief slammed in his last clip for his assault rifle, Samus was running low on missiles and they weren't even half way to the activation switch. The Flood carried Covenant weapons, but the Master Chief didn't want to use any of them unless he had to; he preferred human weapons over that of the Covenant.

"Reclaimer, this is taking awfully long, are you sure you do not wish to blow the planet?" 343 Guilty Spark asked,

"Yes," replied the Chief, "I'm sure."

They continued down the path and encountered nothing for a moment, until they reached the last door to the activation switch.

"Stop." A deep voice yelled,

Samus and The Master Chief turned around and saw a large group of Space Pirates. "Great, what do they want?" Samus asked annoyed by their presence,

"We have come to insure the death of 'The Bounty Hunter'!" a Space Pirate bellowed,

"And how do you intend to do that?" The Master Chief asked,

"With an old friend of Samus'." With that said a large black figure moved through the air. It was fast, so fast that the only thing the two warriors saw was a black blur.

"'Recalimer'," the same Space Pirate said to the Mater Chief, "Meet Ridley."

The monster known as Ridley landed on the ground behind the Space Pirates, he was larger then usual, and most of his body was black metal anything else not covered by the black metal was a dark red substance that looked like muscle. He had large claws and large wings and a large mouth with large teeth and his eyes were yellow and red.

"What the hell is this thing?" The Master Chief asked Samus,

"No way……." Samus whispered, "I killed that damn thing twice! And it's still alive!"

"Yes 'Bounty Hunter'," a Space Pirate said, "it was hard to bring Ridley back from his grave, yet again, but." He paused, "You are worth it."

"Oh enough of this!" 434 Justice Spark replied annoyed, "Sentinels kill the Pirates!" Large silver robots flew into the scene of action and began to laser away.

"Leave Ridley to me." Samus said sprinting forward,

"What am I suppose to do?" The Chief asked,

"Now is your chance Reclaimer," 343 Guilty Spark replied, "activate the first part of the weapon!"

The Master Chief sighed and jogged forward to the large blast doors. He grunted and mumbled, "Stupid Samus, getting all the fun, while I do all the intellectual work."

The Master Chief got the door opened, with the help of both monitors and their annoying voices laughing and saying, "We are geniuses."

He ran forward and a group of Flood came his way.

Samus fired a missile at Ridley, who easily dodged it and returned with a shot of the large beam from his mouth. Samus jumped over it, dodging it by mere inches, and rolled. She charged her beam, sprinted forward and fired at one of the exposing flesh spots. Ridley roared, he began to bleed vigorously and fell to the ground dead.

"That blast shouldn't have killed him." Samus said to herself and found the true reason of Ridley's death. A small group of infection forms had attacked Ridley from behind and had gotten the better of him. Samus ran from the scene and hurried to follow the Master Chief, she didn't worry about the Sentinels, they could take care of themselves, and she didn't worry about Ridley becoming a Combat Form, he was too much metal and too little flesh. She sprinted forward jumping over dead Combat Forms and joined up with Master Chief shortly after.

Back near the death site of Ridley, Ridley lay still. But the infection forms weren't feasting on him anymore, they began to slowly, bring him back to life.

Zuka 'Zamamee and Yayap ran through the thick jungle trees, ignoring the insects. They ran for their lives from a group of Flood forms that wanted to infect them, or just 'Zamamee. Yayap aimed his gun, blindly and fired two charged shots. He looked at his gun battery, almost drained.

"Excellency," Yayap said, panting, "Where are we running to?"

"There is a Covenant post, not too far-" He took a breather, "From here, we should be able to fight off those things there." The emerged from the jungle and saw the Covenant post. There were a few fires and bins knocked over. Combat Forms were everywhere, and dead bodies of Grunts, Jackals and Hunters were scattered, bodies sprawled. They lay in their own pool of blood, rotting, while flies covered them.

"This isn't good." Yayap said sadly as the Combat Forms finally saw the two soldiers. Suddenly, plasma fired rained from nowhere and the Combat Forms were killed. Elite Commando's materialized from thin air and two drop ships of more black armored Grunts and Elites stepped out. Also with them were about ten Hunters.

"Who are you?" The largest Commando asked 'Zamamee,

"I am Zuka 'Zamamee. This is my companion, Yayap."

The Commando looked at the Grunt and grunted, "Yes, you are the Elite who was suppose to rid us of the special armored human."

"That is correct." 'Zamamee replied,

The black Elite grunted again, "Come, the Prophets would like a word with you." And he led them into a waiting drop ship.

The Master Chief clicked buttons and pulled levers that the two monitors told him to and the first switch was activated.

"Good job Reclaimer!" 434 said, "Now we can wait here for the 'Bounty Hunter' and we can take the warp pad back to the entrance."

"Warp pad?" The Master Chief asked.

"Yes, they are located in every chamber." Replied 434,

"Why didn't we use it to get to the controls in the first place, instead of running around this damn thing!"

"You never asked."

"Damn bastards."

Samus came jogging in a few moments later and asked, "You get the switch activated?"

"Indeed we did 'Bounty Hunter'." 343 replied,

"Let's get going then, to the warp pad." Samus suggested,

"Wait," Master Chief said, "You knew about the warp pad?"

"Yes, why?" Samus asked,

"Why didn't we just use it in the first place instead of running around this damn thing!"

"The warp pad is only useable when the controls are activated, don't you know how to ask?"

"Apparently he does not." Guilty Spark said with his little robotic chuckle. The Chief sighed and they used the pad to warp back to the entrance of the chamber and they began to follow the two monitors to the next chamber.

………………………………………………………………………………

Can't think of anything to say so uh review please. LoL I love those reviews!


	11. The Flood Strikes Back

Chapter 11

The Flood Strikes Back

The Master Chief, Samus and the two floating annoyances ran through the bushes and trees making their way to the second chamber. They finally were free from the foliage, but they didn't see a cave, like the other one. Instead they found HQ, the human base that Master Chief was talking about earlier.

"Is this a joke?" The Master Chief asked the yellow monitor,

"Of course not Reclaimer." The A.I. replied, "The human forces had built this complex above the chamber with the activation switch."

"So there is a large, secret that is built under HQ?" Samus asked,

"Indeed."

"So you're saying, there's a large number of Floods beneath this human complex." The Master Chief asked,

"Yes sir, but no need to worry, I had evacuated the entire lot of the humans before the Flood had escaped. But there were some casualties."

Master Chief sighed and they entered the complex. "I have to get to the armory first, need to restock on supplies." The Chief said, remembering he had very low ammo.

"Understood." Samus said and they headed for the armory. They did a series of twists and turns until they reached a large metal door that said: Armory on them. "I'll stay out here and keep watch." Samus said and the Chief nodded heading for the door.

The Master Chief opened the door and he was shot in the chest, not by a Covenant weapon, but a Human pistol. The Master Chief recoiled and the door closed automatically. "Damn." He whispered to himself. The Master Chief saw the door open, two Combat Forms of two mutated marines carrying M90 Shotguns. One aimed at the Chief and another at Samus. They ran up and got into point blank range.

"Look out!" Master Chief yelled and shoved Samus out of the way as both Combat Forms fired at the Chief. His shields when down and one of the mutated marines attacked the Chief with his tentacles. The Master Chief heard a crack of his rib and he slammed against the wall.

Samus tired two missiles at the creatures and fired a charge beam. The monsters went down and Samus rushed to Master Chief's side.

"Damn, never experience a broken rib before." The Master Chief said, "How the hell did it break my rib without breaking my armor?"

"No time come on, let's get you inside." Samus said and he lipped one hand over Samus' shoulder, inside the Armory.

"Zuka 'Zamamee." The Prophet said, to the Elite standing in the center of the room on _The Pathogen of Death. _"You have failed in your attempt on two raids on a human camp, and have failed two times in killing the human in special armor."

"I know Excellency." 'Zamamee replied,

"Instead of punishing you," another Prophet said, "we are taking you off this case and putting someone new in charge of your position."

"No…" 'Zamamee whispered, "You can't Excellency! He murdered my father! And Yayap's father! He-"

"Enough!" The third Prophet said, "Your friendship with the Grunt is unacceptable and your revenge for your fathers death is too great. This is why you fail. You shall be reassigned to a different position."

"Yes Excellency." 'Zamamee said with his head down,

"You are dismissed." The first Prophet said and waved his hand for him to be gone and he did just that.

"Ow! Shit!" The Chief said,

"Come on now, it's not so bad." Samus said as she put bandages around his chest.

"It is if your rib was broken- Ow!"

Samus smiled. They had taken off a portion of the Chief's armor to mend his broken rib. "I wanted to thank you." She said to him, "for risking yourself like that."

The Master Chief, his helmet still on, looked at her, "Don't worry about it, it's what I do. I would risk myself for the sake of others."

"Well isn't that nice of you." Samus said with a small laugh,

"It's a guy thing." The Chief said. "Ow! Careful now!"

Samus laughed, "All done." The Chief put back on his armor and got up. "You think you should be moving so fast?" Samus asked him.

He moved his arms in a circular motion and said, "Don't worry, I'm a Spartan, I was built to handle large amounts of pain."

"Oh really?" Samus said and punched him in his chest plate.

"Ow!" The Master Chief yelled, "You don't count!"

"Why not?" she asked,

"You have a power suit on."

She grunted and smiled, a smile that was hidden from her helmet, but the Master Chief had a feeling she was smiling. _"This guy isn't so bad after all." _Samus thought_ "It'd be nice if I met more people like the Chief."_

"_She's a nice girl." _The Chief thought as he grabbed his things,_ "I wish we had met earlier though, on different circumstances that is. Instead of fighting for our lives and the lives of the universe, we could be having a burger or something. Heh, that'd be nice." _

"Let's get going." The Chief said getting all the things he needed.

"Right." Samus replied and they headed for the basement.

"This is outrageous!" Zuka 'Zamamee yelled slamming his fist onto the table. The whole table shook, and the glop that Yayap ate, fell to the ground.

"There goes my lunch." Yayap said sadly,

"How can you think of food at a time like this!" 'Zamamee asked him,

"Easily, just think about a type of food and presto! You're thinking about food."

'Zamamee sighed and sat down, "You can have my lunch Yayap, I'm not hungry."

"Oh boy!" Yayap cried with joy and began to fill his face with the brown, sticky slop.

"_You must be the infamous Zuka 'Zamamee." _A voice said,

"Who's there?" 'Zamamee asked looking around him, weapon drawn.

"_Oh, you don't know me yet?" _The voice said, _"I'm the man, or I should say alien, who is taking your spot in killing the human with special armor, as your Prophets call him." _

"Have you come to mock me?" The Elite said, lowering his weapon.

"_Actually, I have something else in mind really." _

The Chief and Samus ran down into the secret passageway, the monitors told them to go through and found themselves in the second chamber. They fought their way though the crowd of monsters and made their way to the activation switch.

"That was easier then I thought." The Master Chief said, but he had spoken too soon. For a large being stepped up from behind them. They were large with blue, what looked like, bubbles on them everywhere and inside the bubbles were dark blue liquid. They were Phazon Space Pirates, (Only seen in Metroid Prime I think, and maybe Metroid Prime two.) except they were Combat Forms, stretching skin and their massive weight and tallness, made them look like giants. One arm was large and had large fingers, while the other was, as usual, a mixture of short and long tentacles.

"Holy shit." The Chief said, "Friend's of yours Samus?"

"No, but I've met some cousins." The bounty hunter replied,

"Nice…." The Combat Forms roared and charged forward. The two warriors rolled in opposite directions and began to fire. The Master Chief lobbed a grenade at the monsters but they were didn't stop. They continued to charge at the two. Samus fired endless amounts of charge beams at them. The Phazon Pirates finally reached the Master Chief and Samus and began their attack. The first pirate swung his tentacle infested arm at the Master Chief, who dodged it and emptied another clip into the monster.

"Damn, these things won't die!" The Chief yelled,

"Try fighting them alive!" Samus yelled back and jumped forward rolling into her power ball rolling through its legs.

Finally, after a long battle, the two Combat Forms went down.

"Get up so I can kill you again!" The Master Chief yelled and laughed.

"Oh there you two are!" 434 Justice Spark said floating above the two warriors. "We must continue on!"

"We're coming." Samus said and they sprinted to the second activation switch.

………………………………………………………………………………

Can't think of anything to say so uh review please. LoL I love those reviews!


	12. Final Run

Chapter 12

Final Run

The Chief exited the warp pad after Samus and ran out from the building. The blood splattered walls were ignored as they pasted the halls of recent battle. "The last activation switch is inside a waterfall not too far from here." 434 Justice Spark said floating along side the two warriors.

"Good, the sooner this is over the better." The Master Chief said. They reached the waterfall without delay shortly after and looked for the entrance.

After nothing was found the Master Chief asked the monitor, "Where's the entrance?"

"The entrance is located in the waterfall." The A.I. replied,

"Inside?" Samus asked, "As in behind the waterfall."

"Yes."

"No time to lose." The Master Chief said and ran forward towards the waterfall and jumped. There was a large _thwack _as the Chief hit the solid metal door behind the waterfall.

"But of course, Reclaimer, you are suppose to open a door." 343 Guilty Spark said,

"Shut up." The Master Chief scolded at the blue monitor,

"My brother and I will go and open the door. Follow me 343." The yellow monitor said and the two monitors floated away.

The Master Chief and Samus heard a soft noise behind them and they both turned around with their weapons raised. "They'd better hurry." Samus said and a wave of Flood attacked them.

434 Justice Spark floated along side his brother as they approached the security system to unlock the door to the chamber. They babbled about nonsense as they made their way there. The security system was located inside the chamber itself so they had to try and avoid Combat Forms floating around. There was a large noise from behind them. They both turned around and saw nothing. They began to float higher to allow the darkness to cover them but little did they know, the darkness, were where the monster was waiting for them. A large Combat Form hand came from the darkness and attacked the two monitors.

"Look out!" 434 Justice Spark yelled and bumped into 343. 343 escaped harm but 434 was ripped into shreds even though he was made with a extremely powerful alloy.

"Brother!" 343 yelled and looked as the monster emerged from the darkness.

Master Chief's HUD blared an alarm noting his shield were down. He fired the rest of his clip at the Flood and backed up to allow his shields to charge. "There's too many!" Samus yelled backing up along with the Chief as she fired her last missile. The Flood began to close in on them as they stopped firing. "We're dead." Samus said,

"Not exactly." The Master Chief said looking at the sky. Two Pelicans and two, different looking, spaceships hovered above the battle site and the pilots fired thousands of bullets at the Combat Forms. They were riddled with so man bullets that they were, literally, ripped to pieces. A group of about fifteen marines jumped out from the Pelican as it landed and about thirteen Federation Troops stepped out from the other spaceships that flew with the Pelicans.

"Reclaimer," a Federation Troop said, "good to see you alive."

"It's good to be alive." The Chief returned.

"Samus," The Troop said to Samus, "how are you doing?"

"I just ran out of missiles and my energy is low." She replied,

"Well then it's your lucky day."

"Good to see you Chief!" A marine said approaching the Spartan, "The Federation troops filled us in on what was happening."

"Are you survivors from HQ?" The Chief asked the soldier.

"Yes sir."

"Well at least some of you are alive."

"Sir, we took the liberty of bringing you some extra 'stuff' just for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir! We picked up an overshield by some dead Elite's and we brought some more ammo for your guns."

"That's excellent soldier."

Later, 343 came floating back to the Chief, Samus, and the others. "Where's 434 Justice Spark?" Samus asked,

"Something had attacked us…." The A.I. replied, "434 didn't make it, but I was able to get the door open."

The door began to slowly slid open and a wave of infection forms came crawling out. "Look out!" The Master Chief yelled and fired into the large group of 'dancing' monsters.

"Eat this!" A marine yelled and fired a rocket at the small beings. The infection forms popped and exploded and as they did Combat Forms spilled outside. There were too many and the Combat Forms were able to get close enough to attack with their tentacles.

"Chief, Samus!" A Federation troop yelled, they weren't sure if it was the same one who had greeted them, "Get inside and activate the last switch, we'll hold these guys off!"

The Chief and Samus nodded and they ran for the entrance.

…………………………………………………………………

How is this chapter? RR please!


	13. The Death of One Warrior Includes Epilou...

Chapter 13

The Death of One Warrior

The Master Chief and Samus headed into the large dome and saw that it was differently shaped. The dome was large, but it was a room instead of a maze of twist and turns. There were four large doors, one in front of them, one on each side of them and the one they entered. The large semi circular room had five large computers, four of them located between two doors and the fifth one located in the middle of the room. At the top of the dome was darkness. The Master Chief spotted something on the floor a few steps away and he went to check it out while Samus surveyed the area. The Master Chief saw 434 Justice Spark, broken into three pieces. The middle piece still flickered a dim yellow light but it soon faded. Though the Master Chief knew it was only a robot, he felt pity for it and shook his head slowly.

"The area looks pretty Flood-free." Samus said,

"It looks like it now, but patience is a virtue that the Flood have learned to cope with." 343 said.

The Chief stood, "So, any idea how we get this thing to start?" he looked at the blue monitor as he said this,

"Actually, no." The A.I. replied,

"Great." Samus sighed,

"But, there I one thing I know." 343 replied, "If the self-destruct system of this compound is activated it will also activate the activation switch."

"Good, we just have to look for the self-destruct system and we blow this place and kill the Flood." The Master Chief said with glee and he headed for one of the computers.

"If there's one thing I learned from my experience," Samus said, "is if you're looking for something to blow up then you look in the middle of the room." Samus walked towards the middle computer and scanned the computer with her visor. There was a small button that said: Push in case you want to blow this place up. "Hey!" Samus called, "I've found it!" She pressed the button as the Chief walked towards her and a voice from above said, "The self-destruct button has been activated. Activation switch has been activated."

Deep within the Earth's core a small metal ball began to glow and a small screen on it marked five minutes.

"This compound will self-destruct in T-minus five minutes." The intercom said, "All personal please leave thorugh all the main exits."

The Master Chief and Samus and 343 moved for the door they entered when it suddenly closed. "Oh no, that can't be good." 343 said,

The intercom came on again and the computer animated voice blared, "Warning, Flood presence has been detected; all doors will be shut for containment."

"How are we suppose to leave now?" Samus yelled,

"The warp pad!" The Master Chief yelled and turned around as the warp pad came into view. They dashed for it and 343 went in first.

"Hey!" Samus yelled,

"Sorry," 343 replied, "But being such an important A.I. I must go first." He warped away and the pad was ready for the next passenger.

"Ladies first." The Chief said,

"Wow, such a gentlemen and in the middle of the climax too." Samus said and stepped into the pad. Of course, it had to recharge before sending the next passenger. They waited in an awkward silence and suddenly a large roar from above the darkness of the dome was heard. Samus recognized the voice almost instantly and said, "Ridley!" The monster fell from the ceiling and was about to crush Samus. She raised her hands up for defense but she knew it wasn't going to help, she was dead. But before the monster fell on her she warped away. Ridley fell on the warp pad and destroyed it.

"Oh shit, you gotta be kidding me!" The Master Chief yelled. All the doors were shut and the warp pad was destroyed. The Chief was at the end of his line. The Chief looked at the great beast. He still had his black armor on, though his 'new' skin was a tanish color as all the other Flood forms. He was larger then the Chief had last saw him and his eyes flared with a bright red color. The Chief took a step back as the beast roared again and looked down at his foe. He sighed and said to Ridley, "I might die, but I'm living long enough to see you die first!"

Ridley roared, once more, and charged. The Chief rolled left but Ridley opened his wings up and pushed the Chief forward. The rolled along with the impact, but before he could stand the beast turned and its tail smashed into his already broken rib.

"Ow! Shit that hurt!" The Chief yelled grabbing his side. He fired a clip into the beast. Small drops of green blood fell from its body but it roared in annoyance and charged again. The Chief dived under the large deformed legs of the monster and fired another clip at its back. Ridley turned around and its eyes grew brighter and laser shot from them.

"Oh hell no!" the Chief yelled and ran for his life. Around and around the dome he ran as Ridley followed firing more beams at him. One of the beams missed him by an inch, but the heat was so intense that his shields went all the way down. The Chief ran faster and turned, only once, to throw a frag. The grenade was aimed straight for its head and it blew in front of its right eye. Ridley screamed in pain as green blood spewed from its eye.

"Ha, ha!" The Chief yelled with joy. Ridley glared at the Chie with its one eye and opened its mouth. Since Ridley's arms were too short for him to use in combat now that he had turned into a Flood form his tongue was transformed into a series of tentacles.

"This bastard is just full of surprises." The Chief yelled and jumped out of the way as the beast shot its tongue out. The tentacle tongue slammed into the ground making a large crater and the large beast charged for the Chief.

"Hey Chief." A familiar voice said,

"Not now Cortana, I'm kind of busy." The Chief said and fired another clip into the monster and jumped left.

"The creators of this place had installed a large gun inside the middle computer for such occasions as this. I recommend you use it."

"Good idea." The Chief said and backed up to the middle computer as Ridley was going to charge again.

"Let me show you how to open it." Cortana said, but as Ridley charged at the last minute the Chief dodges it and the monster crashed into the large computer and broke it open making a large gun slid onto the ground.

"No thanks, I got it." The chief said and dashed for the gun. Ridley got up from the rubble and was about to charge again when the Chief had grabbed the gun. He turned, shouldered the gun and aimed.

"Game over." The Chief said and fired. Out from the gun came a large blue beam that had two smaller white beams that swirled around the larger blue one. Ridley fired a red beam from his only eye and the two beams clashed. The beams sparked with fury as they connected and pushed against one another. But in the end Ridley's beam gave way and the blue beam connected with Ridley and he exploded. His body turned into mere confetti with a mixture of blood and flesh.

The intercom said, "T-minus fifty seconds until explosion."

"Well Cortana, it looks like this is the end." The Chief said.

Outside Samus and the remaining survivors of marines and Federation troops ran to a safe distance away from the dome. They came upon a hill roughly a mile away from the dome and turned back to see if the Chief had made it out.

"Come on Chief." Samus whispered, "You can't die. Not yet."

A minute later, the dome exploded. A few Flood forms were running up the hill trying to reach the humans. But after the explosion came the bomb with the core. It exploded and generated heat waves that only Flood skin pigments absorbed and they melted away into nothing. Everyone, but Samus, cheered with joy as they saw their foe die. Samus looked out at the destroyed dome and sighed.

"What with the long face?" A voice said from behind.

Samus turned around and saw the Chief. His suit covered in dirt and green blood. "Chief!" She said in surprise. She was so surprised that she gave him a hug, which actually surprised both of them.

"Didn't think I was gonna miss the celebration party?" The Chief said and removed his helmet. A wave of fresh air greeted him. Samus took off her own helmet and they both saw each others faces for the first time. The Chief was white, I mean really white. He wasn't white as in paint white, but whiter then a normal person would be, spending most of his days inside the suit didn't really allow him to get tans you know. He smiled as he looked at Samus who had long blonde hair; unfortunately she wasn't as white as the Chief was, for she was smart enough to actually have time to get a tan.

"How did you escape?" Samus asked him,

"Well," The Chief replied, "It was kind of like this….."

(Flashback)

"Well Cortana, it looks like this is the end." The Chief said,

"Not quite." Cortana replied,

"What are you talking about?" The Chief asked,

"You remember back on Halo, when we were shutting down the large guns that allowed Halo to fire deep into space. And we had shut the third one down and I teleported you back into Halo's control room by tapping into your shields and Halo's power?"

"Um…..yeah…."

"Anyway though, I can do it again. I can teleport us out of here!"

"Then what are you waiting for! Get us out of here!"

The intercom blared, "T-minus twenty seconds." The Chief them became surrounded by a flash of yellow lights and a moment later he found himself at the entrance of the dome.

"We're not safe yet!" Cortana yelled, "Get as far away from the dome as you can, NOW!" The Chief sprinted from the dome and ran as fast as he could and the dome exploded. A wave of dirt his him and he fell to the ground. He stood up a moment later and found himself confronting several Combat Forms, but luckily the bomb 434 mention exploded and the Flood beings melted before him. He heard a few cheers from some marines close by and walked towards the sound of the happy soldiers.

(End flashback)

A marine called them as the Chief was telling his story saying, "Hey! Let's get going!" A few pelicans and Federation drop ships flew inbound and the troops boarded.

"Let's go." The Chief said.

Samus nodded and they climbed aboard a pelican.

Epilogue

Samus and the Federation troops stood near the portal, or vortex between worlds. She looked back at the marines and the Chief and the 'president' as they saluted them off.

The Chief walked up to Samus, and gave her a big hug. "Come visit whenever you want." He said, "The portal will be moved into military grounds so we can kill anything hostile that comes through but it still leaves you an option of visiting."

"I'll consider it." Samus said and she walked into the portal with the Federation troops.

"Good bye for now Samus." The Chief said and everyone left.

Deep inside space, 343 Guilty Spark flew. "Fools!" He cried, "Idiots! They think that it's over! But the Flood will keep coming!" He approached what he was flying to….. The six other Halos.

"_What do you think of my offer Zuka 'Zamamee?" _A dark being asked,

Zuka looked at the alien and then looked at Yayap. 'Zamamee smiled and said, "I accept. The Prophets have been in power for too long."

"_Then you had better get the word out my dear Elite. We have much to do." _

"Understood. Yayap, tell the whole Grunt armada to meet at our 'hide out.' I'll round up the Hunters and other Elites and Jackals and see if they are willing to join in our quest….to overthrow the Prophets!"

(Story One End)

…………………………………………………………………

How is this chapter? RR please! If you are wondering here are a few questions that I have been asked several times.

If you're wondering why this chapter is called the death on one warrior yet no one dies, it's like this irony thing….

The second story will be posted on the same link because this few chapters for one story is really small so I'm going to post the second story on the same link so you wont have to hunt for it.


	14. Federation Trouble Stroy Two

Chapter 1

(Story Two)

Federation Trouble

A ship with Federation troops flew across the vast areas of space. Their ship fired their guns at a Space Pirate ship that was trying to evade them.

"There headed for that planet!" a troop yelled to the captain.

"Engage target at full power!" The Captain yelled back. The Space Pirate ship took a hit and they began to spin into the atmosphere of the planet.

"Sir, radar indicates there is a fierce storm brewing in that planet's atmosphere." A troop said,

"Keep going, we can't let that ship escape!" the Captain said and ordered the rest of the crew to buckle up.

Private Robert Hook strapped himself in and readied himself for the ride. He felt the force of the ship as it entered the atmosphere, suddenly there was a large explosion and the whole ship shook.

"Report!" The Captain yelled to a crewman,

"We've been struck by lightning! From the storm!" he replied,

The captain cursed under his breath and yelled, "Brace yourselves everyone!"

The ship shook and trembled as it continued down towards the surface. Hook didn't think the ship would hold, and the ship would break apart and send everyone flying outside to their doom. But amazingly the ship held out and they had landed safely, though they lost sight of the Space Pirate ship; but they would soon forget about the pirates for they had something larger they would have to deal with……

Samus Aran woke from her sleep. She stepped from her cryo tube and got dressed. She headed to her cockpit and took a look at the main screen. There was a mission for her.

Samus had gotten many missions before, all easy and boring. Ever since her encounter with the Master Chief, everything was boring. Nothing……thrilling enough for her. It was at least a year after she had met the Chief and she hadn't visited him yet. "Alright then," Samus said to herself, "let's see what I'm up against." The ship's screen blinked a bit and blue words gradually came on that read:

A ship with a handful of Federation troops has disappeared. They were on patrol and had said they engaged a Space Pirate cargo ship. They had followed it into the planet known as Aether. What happened to them and where they are now are unknown. Mission objectives: Find the Federation Troops and find out what had happened to them.

Samus clicked the accept button and geared up. Her ship became on autopilot and flew towards her destination.

A little while later, Samus entered the atmosphere of Aether. There was a storm when she had entered it and she was struck by lightning. She crash landed onto the planet and exited her ship. She was equipped normally; the only things extra that she packed were her space jump boots and her Super Missile upgrade. Samus stepped onto the soft sand, on where she landed, and walked forward.

"This shouldn't take long." Samus said to herself, "Federation soldiers must've gotten some type of engine problem. No big." She walked through a door and entered a room with a large hole in the middle. She jumped down and saw a few crates and other machines. They all looked like Federation belongings. She scanned the area for anything important, but nothing turned up. She walked forward through another door and was greeted with large computers and screens along with three dead Federation troops. Samus checked for any signs of life, but found none. She walked through another door and found the second room was much like the first, just more dead bodies and some of the computers were destroyed. Samus passed two of the five dead bodies and tried to get through a door, but it was securely locked. Samus turned around and looked for the controls to unlock the door. On her way to a computer, there was a blinking red light on one of the Federation troop's helmets. Samus scanned it and found it was a small journal entry that the soldier had left. It read:

We were to engage the Space Pirates, but we lost them after chasing after them through the storm. I hope the others are ok. My team scouted far and looked high and low but we found no traces of them. We reached a dead end and we were beginning to pack up again when those monsters attacked. Most of us made it out of the room and we had locked the door, but if we're going to die, then we'll go down fighting.

One hour later.

They've dug a hole from above us at the dead end and are attacking us from the behind! We won't hold them off for long; they take too many bullets to kill. We're running out. Only five of us are left, but we're trapped like rats in this room. If anyone finds this, tell my wife I love- entry not finished.

Samus shook her head sadly and scanned the computers and the door unlocked for her. When it unlocked she headed for it and opened it, though when she opened it a blackish purple object attacked her. Samus jumped out of the way, and saw her enemy. It was a floating black cloud. Samus tried to scan it to see the threat but there was nothing on the dark cloud. It separated into five different clouds and each entered one of the Federation troops.

"What the?" Samus said and the Federation troops came back to life. They rose from their dead positions and raised their guns. Samus rolled left, dodging fire, and charged her beam. She fired at one of the soldiers and he fell dead. Their armor was already damaged from previous battles, so they shouldn't be too hard.

The other four were down in a few moments and Samus looked at the dead bodies. "What the hell just happened?" she asked herself, _"Zombies? No way, it must have been those black clouds."_ Samus shook her thoughts away and entered the room which she had unlocked. At that moment she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

…………………………………………………………………

How is this chapter? RR please! A little sloppy and rushed is what I think, though I hope you readers liked it!


	15. The Battle at Earth

Chapter 2

(Story Two)

The Battle at Earth

The Mater Chief fired at two gold armored Elites as they rushed towards him with two shimmering plasma blades in their hands. The Chief continued to fire, but backed up as well. One hit from those blades could penetrate his shields and kill him as well. One of the Elites' shields fell and it stumbled. The Chief ran forward and rolled. The other Elite tired to strike at him, but when the Chief rolled, the Elite struck its unshielded comrade. The first gold Elite died and the Chief spun and took the other one out soon after.

"You have to keep moving!" Cortana reminded him, "The bomb can blow any second."

"Understood." The Chief replied. Earth had set a defense line in space, just a few miles away from the Earth's atmosphere. A Covenant Armada was dispatched soon after the previous events on Earth and were beginning their attack. Two ships had already gone down on the Earth's defense team. The Covenant had planted bombs on the two ships and the very ship that the Chief was on had a bomb planted on it as well. The Chief was rushing towards the bomb, with Cortana's help, and was trying to defuse it before it exploded.

"Make a right here." Cortana directed the Chief along the halls and corridors of the large ship. The Chief turned right and bumped right into three Grunts. The Chief butted one on the back of the head and took the other two out with short bursts. One of the Grunts dropped two plasma grenades and the Chief happily picked them up.

The Master Chief finally ran to the large double doors that opened with a hiss. When it did, three Covenant drop ships and tons of Covenant were there to greet him. The Chief heard one of the Elites roar in surprise and he ran for cover behind a few boxes. After a few minutes of plasma fire, there was a small cease fire. The Chief revealed himself and fired short controlled bursts at the Grunts. He rolled again and lobbed a plasma grenade and he heard an Elite cry for his life, tying to pry the grenade from his leg and a large explosion. The Chief spied the bomb and ran for it, dodging and plasma fire and ignoring any that hit him. He ran for the bomb and slid behind it. The Covenant immediately stopped firing, fearing if they shot at the bomb, it would explode.

"Ok, good job Chief." Cortana complemented him, "Now there should be a button to disarm the bomb, find it and hurry!"

The Chief looked from behind the bomb and saw the Covenant ships were leaving. He was running out of time. The Chief sprang up and looked at the top of the bomb. He saw three buttons.

"Which button do I press?" The Chief asked Cortana,

"I don't know why don't you figure it out." Cortana replied,

"Damn A.I. and their freakin' attitudes." The Chief cursed under his breath. The Chief randomly hit a button and it began to blare.

"That can't be good." The Chief whispered and slammed another button. The bomb stopped blaring and all was silent.

"Good job." Cortana said, "You pressed the right button."

"How much time was left?" The Chief asked,

"You don't want to know."

Over his com the Chief heard Captain Keys' Daughter say to him, _"Chief, did you find the bomb?" _

"Why yes I did." The Chief replied,

"_Excellent work Chief." _Keys' daughter replied,

"Excellent enough for you and me to go to dinner?" The Chief asked,

"_May I remind you, that you're still on duty!" _Key's daughter reminded him,

The Chief sighed and said, "The story of my life…."

………………………………………………………………………

A few moments later the Chief geared up and boarded a Pelican. He and a few other Hell jumpers were heading for Earth and terminating any other Covenant forces that they found had passed Earth's defenses.

Seven Pelicans flew down into Earth and thousands of Covenant fired at them.

A few Covenant drop ships came into view and fired at the Pelicans. "Shit!" The Pelican pilot cried as the ship was hit. "We're going down! Buckle you're seat belts boys!"

The Chief held onto a bar and waited for the impact.

…………………………………………………………………..

An Elite was dragged into the throne room of the three prophets by three Brutes. Brutes were new creatures, they were not as large as the Hunters, but they were larger then the Elites. They were grey with grey armor and carried large weapons. Their faces were crude shapes and their voices were deep and hoarse. The Elite was carried into the large room and his hands were chained upon two poles. All around the throne room, there were Grunts, Elites, Jackals, Hunters and Brutes all around the amphitheatre yelling and screaming at him as he was chained.

The Brutes took of the gold plated Elite's armor and reveled his skinny figure.

"Zuka 'Zamamee, you have been charged of suspicion of treason!" A prophet said,

Another Prophet continued, "You are to be put to death!"

The crowd of Covenant cheered and the Prophets raised their hands to silence them, "Brutes," the third Prophet called, "bring the traitor to 'the room'."

The Brute nodded and they pulled 'Zamamee into a small room with a large metal, circular pod in the middle of the room.

"Leave." One Prophet said, and the Brutes complied. In the room, there were just three Prophets and 'Zamamee,

"As you know, you must be punished with death." The second Prophet said,

"Indeed." 'Zamamee replied,

"So we have come up with a way for you to die yet serve us as well." The third Prophet said,

"And how is that?" 'Zamamee asked,

"By making you the new Arbiter." The Prophet replied, "The Arbiter is a special position that an Elite, though not one Elite that has worn the Arbiter's armor has ever survived."

"Do you not expect me to survive?" 'Zamamee asked,

"No, so in the end the council will have their body, and everyone shall be satisfied."

The pod opened reveling silver armor that gleamed brightly in the brightly lit room. 'Zamamee took the helmet and placed it onto his head. "What would you have your Arbiter do?"

…………………………………………………………….

In the corner of the room, deep in the shadows a Dark Being, (or Ing if you want to be precise because of Metroid Prime 2). _Everything is going according to plan." _The Being smiled and melted into the shadows.

…………………………………………………………………

How is this chapter? RR please! A little sloppy and rushed is what I think, though I hope you readers liked it!


	16. Shadows and Hell

Chapter 3

Shadows and Hell

(Story Two)

The Arbiter or Zuka 'Zamamee, walked across the deck of the Covenant vessel _Redemption_. He was walking to his room to get briefing on his mission when a voice called out at him.

"_Arbiter, nice to see you again." _

"Likewise." The Arbiter replied turning around to face the Dark Being.

"_Everything is going as planned?" _The Being asked him,

"Yes, we're heading to the other Halo, I was about to receive briefing."

"_Good, now I have to tell you something. The Prophet of Regret does not know anything of what you are going, nor do your fellow rebellious comrades. So you will have to exterminate any in your way." _

The Arbiter paused a moment and replied, "Understood."

"_And do not worry,"_ The Dark Being added, _"Yayap will be travel with me, and I assure you he will not be harmed."_

The Arbiter nodded, "How will I be able to contact you when I need assistance?"

"_You won't"_ The Dark Being replied, _"Where there is light, there is shadow, wherever you are, I am there. Just call for me." _

"What would I address you by dark one?"

"_You may address me as Otaka." _

"Otaka? Is that your name?"

"_So many questions you ask me Arbiter, you should try to ask more questions to yourself."_ Otaka faded away into shadow and was gone.

The Arbiter stood a moment longer and began to walk away and as he walked he heard a small whisper saying, _"Don't die just yet Arbiter."_

………………………………………………………………………….

The Master Chief rode in a Warthog with two other marines. There were two Pelicans, three other Warthogs, and a Scorpion tank following him.

"_Chief, have you reached the portal yet?" _A voice called over the Chief's com.

"Not yet Captain Keyes" The Chief called back (Captain Keyes as in the daughter)

"_You'd better hurry, we need some support from the Federation, let's just hope they'll help." _

The com was cut and the Chief sighed. The Master Chief was sent with a group to find the portal between worlds and ask the Federation for assistance. The Covenant had been pressing their attacks harder everyday and the marines were losing it, both mentally and physically. There were several reports of 'friendly' fire and many were injured.

"Chief," a marine called to him, "we're approaching the vortex in five."

"Understood marine." The Chief took out his SMG, ready to take out any Covenant that just happened to stumble across the vortex and were guarding it. The Chief looked at one of the Pelicans and turned on his com, "Sergeant Johnson, dispatch your troops at the first sign of trouble."

"_Understood Chief. How's the area down there?" _A voice called back.

The Chief grabbed a pair of binoculars and zoomed into the vortex and its surroundings. Nothing.

"All clear down here. How bout you?"

"_No Covenant in sight."_

"Roger." The Chief replied and the com was cut. The Warthogs stopped near the vortex with the Scorpion tank close behind. The Pelicans hovered a few feet from the vortex.

"Captain Keyes, we've approached the vortex and are going to go through, over."

Nothing but static answered the Chiefs' call.

"_It seems we lost contact Chief." _

The Chief looked up at the Pelican as Johnson called to him and then looked back at the vortex. What could be causing the disconnection?

………………………………………………………………….

At that very moment…..

On the other side of the vortex stood a group of three Dark Beings (Note: Like Hunters travel in pairs, Dark Beings mostly travel in threes). They looked down at the seven Federation troops that they had slaughtered and then looked at the vortex.

"_Otaka thinks he can play us for fools. But we shall show him."_ One Being said,

"_Otaka's plans cannot continue if one of his two pawns is dead_." The second one added,

"_Otaka always did underestimate out abilities, now it's time to show him what we are capable of."_ The third said. The three Dark Beings moved their hands in a circular motion above their heads and a large dark light began to grow. When it was as big as about a small dog, the Beings let the ball of darkness and shadow be sucked into the vortex. They waited a minute or two and they walked in the vortex themselves.

……………………………………………………………………

A large dark purple beam spilled from the vortex and headed for the sky. The marines raised their guns, alarmed, but didn't shoot. The large beam went straight through the clouds and headed for the sun. In mere seconds the sun was covered by the dark substance, but the heat of the sun was strong so the sky turned from sky blue into a volcanic red. Then, something happened that was only thought to happen in movies or books. The sky rained fire. The sky kept pouring and pouring red balls of flames that collided with the Earth. A large ball of fire came from the sky and impacted with the Scorpion tank. The tank instantly exploded and the marine inside burned to ashes. The ball of fire was at least six or seven feet high, but then the rock began to fall apart and revealed something inside. The rock seemed like a pod of some sort.

The monster broke from its shell and spread its wings. It was huge. Its blackish red figure, tall, or taller then rock, it was muscular and had large horns that went behind its head and back around under its chin. It had large pointy ears and large teeth that were always stuck out. The beast had feel like a goat and its heels never touched the ground. Its hand was huge with only three fingers but with sharp, long nails.

"Holy shit!" One of the Pelican pilots cried and opened fire. The Pelican's gun could have ripped an Elite to shreds, even with shields, but the bullets ricocheted off the monsters back and it turned around, annoyed. It gave a war cry, revealing its long tongue, and jumped onto the Pelican. The ship wobbled as the great beast landed onto the ship. The monster grabbed the sides of the cockpit and black electricity flowed through the Pelican and exploded. The other Pelican, with Sergeant Johnson, began to fly away as the monster landed to the ground after the Pelican exploded. The monster spit a black ball from its mouth and it hit the wing of the fleeing ship.

"_We're going down!" _Johnson called over the com to the Chief. The Pelican kept flying until it was out of sight, but its smoke from the wing could still be seen.

"Open fire!" The Chief yelled to the marines. Three marines jumped onto the LAGG guns on the Warthogs and began to fire. The two rocket specialist opened fire, shooting two rockets as fast as possible and reloading. The rest of the marines fired their guns. The monster turned around and faced the attacking marines. The marines were hitting the monster with all they had, but it didn't seem to be working. Finally the monsters' chest exploded after at least a dozen rockets and at least fifteen frag grenades and thousands of bullets from both SMGs and the LAGG guns. The monster cried in annoyance and, when he was close enough, grabbed the nearest Warthog and slammed it on two marines, killing them and the gunner.

The Chief, knowing killing the monster was out of the question, he yelled, "Get in the Warthogs! Get out of here!" The Chief threw one more grenade and it exploded on the ground throwing gravel into the air. The monsters' eyes were covered in dust but it didn't seem to be irritated by it. Just as the two remaining Warthogs began to leave, the three Dark Beings emerged from the portal and began firing at the fleeing vehicles. One of the Dark Beings was able to shoot a tire of the Warthog, apparently, the Chief wasn't in and going at about seventy or eighty miles and hour wasn't so easy to stop. The Warthog flipped and spun several times before stopping and then exploding. The Chief looked back at the burning Warthog and shook his head.

"Captain Keyes, come in!" The Chief yelled over his com.

Still only static.

"Dammit!" The Chief yelled and slammed the Warthog. He looked at the marines. They were shaking, sacred. And why shouldn't they be scared. They just faced a monster that was nearly indestructible. It looked a lot like the Demons or Devils that he was once shown in Greek myths. Though this wasn't a myth, this was Hell on Earth.

…………………………………………………………………….

I seemed to have gotten a little carried away with this new "Dark Being" soldier. They're kinda like Dark Being Hunters. And Dark Beings are like Elites, if you haven't figured it out. Yeah, this kinda sounds more like some kinda weird Lord of The Rings Balrog type thing. LOL! Anyway though, I hope you readers liked it. If you didn't you should tell me and I'll take them out. I'm taking votes as reviews so review and tell me if you like this new thing or not.


	17. Parallel Meetings

Chapter 4

Parallel Meetings

(Story Two)

Samus looked down at the three other Federation troops she had just taken down. _What the hell is happening around here? _Samus thought and continued to walk. She had been walking around for quite some time, but she had found nothing. No Space Pirates. No Survivors. Samus sighed and walked into another room. It was large, strange markings bore symbols on the wall and the roof was open, allowing strong rays of light that poured into the room like a flood. Samus walked forward into the light and scanned the room.

"Freeze!" a voiced yelled from behind her, Samus instantly froze and raised her hand in the air, "Turn around! Slowly!" Samus took one step to her right, turning around, when she instantly fell and shrunk into her morph ball form. The surprise attacker let out a cry of confusion as Samus rolled around underneath him and sprung up, using her helmet to knock his chin. Samus quickly kicked the man's gun away and pointed her own weapon at the attacker.

"Who are you?" Samus asked,

"Samus? Samus Aran!" It was a Federation soldier; he stood up quickly and continued, "I knew they'd send help! We figured if we were gone long enough they'd send someone! And they have!"

"Calm down soldier," Samus replied, "where is the rest of your crew?"

"They're all dead." The Federation troop replied, "Black monsters and clouds! They attacked from the shadows!"

Samus shook her head, "_This guy is suffering from war sickness._" She thought,"Alright solider, what's your name?"

The Federation troop took his helmet off revealing a young man about in his twenties, "My name is Private Fitz."

"Private Fitz?" Samus repeated,

"Yes ma'am." The soldier sighed, "My parents were killed in a Space Pirate raid when I was young and my brother…" He paused, "Is lying back there with the others."

Samus's memory began to recollect her thoughts. She was slow at first, but finally the thought clicked into her head like a new light bulb bursts with light as soon as it is activated. _"Private Fitzgerald! Back on that planet Earth!" _She was surprised she even remembered. It was so long ago but she never really did forget the sorrow that day when he died in her arms. _"This must be the parallel version of him in my world." _It all seemed too good to be true. His parents died by the Space Pirates as Fitzgerald's parents were killed on the planet Reach and Fitzgerald's brother died along side him during battle. Though if this was all true, then Samus came to a conclusion that he would suffer the same fate. _"I'm not going to let that happen again. Not twice." _

"How long have you been stranded here?" Samus asked,

"A few days." He replied, "The monsters gave up chasing me as soon as I entered this room."

"You say they attacked you from the shadows?"

"Yes, so I'm figuring they're afraid of the light."

Samus took a few steps around, "Well it seems interesting enough. It would surely explain those black clouds." Samus paused and thought for a moment then turned to Fitz, "Alright, we better start moving to find a way off the planet."

"Wha.. what?" Private Fitz said in disbelief, "Oh no, I'm not going back out there!"

"We have to!" Samus urged, "It's the only way!"

"No! Not after what I saw... Not after seeing my brother being torn apart by those... those things!" Private Fitz backed away from Samus until his back hit the wall, "Please..." he begged, "Don't... don't make me go out there."

Samus sighed and walked over to the Federation troop, "It's okay." She insisted, "It's going to be fine. I'll go find a route for us and as soon as I do, I'll come back to get you. Okay?"

The private nodded his head and slummped to the ground. Samus began to walk away to the other door when Fitz called out, "Samus?"

She turned around and replied, "Yes?"

"Please... come back alive."

Samus nodded and opened the door, into the darkness that awaited her.

A/N:

Ok for all you Samus Aran fans, i'm sorry but Samus doesn't do anything REALLY REALLY REALLY important for like a while.. i'm really sorry about that, but seriously guys when you see the impact she has on the Chief's world then alot of the peices will start to fit the puzzle. LoL, this was crazy short too.. yeah sorry about that, i've been so busy with school, i just wanted to update this as fast as i could, not the best way to come back...

The next chapter will explain what happens to the Chief and then Samus beings to do something that really affects the Chief's situation!

PLEASE REVIEW!! ARGH!! Lol

-Q


End file.
